


Back to Vegas

by CloudCover



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heavy Petting, I guess Kent is a little hyper sometimes, Implied sexy times, Jack likes kissing necks, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they both have a thing for Bitty’s accessories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Jack accompanies Bitty and Kent as they move back into their Vegas house before the start of the hockey season. Bitty loves his time with Kent, but he’s going to miss Jack. He’s trying not to let himself get sad and just enjoy this time they still have all together.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Back to Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom. If you have any feedback I would love to hear it! 
> 
> I absolutely fell in love with these polyamorous goofballs, but I was craving more FLUFF! So here ya go... This is set a year or two after Bitty graduates from Samwell. No idea how they all got together, but there are plenty of other fics that explore that question ;)
> 
> This wasn’t beta-read so all mistakes are my own.

_Stay in the present._ Bitty had to keep reminding himself to do this. If he didn’t the ache of melancholy and sadness would start to creep in. 

_Stay in the present._ Things were good right now. In this moment. Sitting in a comfortable first-class airplane seat. Sipping a mimosa. Editing the latest episode of his (now fully sponsored) vlog which was gaining popularity each week. Jack’s warm hand resting on his thigh. 

_Stay in_ _the_ _present._ The sound of soft giggling had him popping an earbud out and looking over towards the man sitting on Jack’s other side. Bitty couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that spread through him as he watched Kent nestle into Jack, his head on the taller man’s shoulder, so they could both watch a movie on the little TV in front of Jack. 

“You know, you could just start the same one on your screen and you wouldn’t have to lean all the way over here.” said Jack, ever the pragmatist. 

“Psh! I don’t want to watch this boring history shit on my screen! Besides, you like it.” Kent teased as he nestled in tighter. 

“Yah, you’re right.” Jack wrapped his arm around Kenny, holding him close. Any other time he would have chirped back, but Bitty knew they were all feeling it. In just 4 days Jack would be back on a plane, bound for Providence, and that time he would be alone. 

_Stay in the present._ Bitty and his boys had four more glorious days of summer break ahead of them. Four more days before they had to worry about hockey practices and two different team schedules. Four more days of the three of them all together. 

. . . 

One layover, two flights and ten hours of travel later the three were standing at the baggage claim in Las Vegas, waiting for Bitty and Kent’s luggage. Jack had only brought a small carry-on with him. Bitty’s arm was slung low around Jack’s back, while Jack’s hand rested on the back of the smaller man’s shoulder and neck, casually playing with the short hair there. Kent, meanwhile, was sitting on the ground, legs akimbo, with Kit’s pet carrier in his lap, trying to coax her to eat some cat treats. 

“Guys, I think she officially hates me.” 

“You always say that.” Offered Jack helpfully. 

“No, like for real this time.” Kent gasped and pulled back his hand, now sporting a new scratch down one finger, “I think this may really be it.” 

“Poor kitty.” Bitty lamented “I bet she’ll be happy once we get her home. I don’t think she ever really settles in to the Providence house over the summers.” 

It had taken a lot of practice for them all to stop referring to their two homes as “Jack’s house” and “Kenny’s house.” Sure, they all knew they were both “their house” but it had seemed like the easiest way to differentiate the two. That was until Bitty finally broke down over how much of his life already revolved around the other two and their NHL carriers - he didn’t need the constant reminder that neither house was “Bitty’s house.” After much consoling, validating and of course cuddling they settled on “the Vegas house” where Kent and Kit reside for the duration of the hockey season and Bitty spends all of the Fall and half of the Winter, and “the Providence house” where Jack lives during hockey season, where Bitty joins him halfway through the Winter, where Kent completes their triad whenever the Aces’ season ends in the Spring and they all spend the Summer together (because fuck Nevada during the Summer). 

Kent had given up on wooing Kit and was now leaning back on his hands, still sitting on the floor of the baggage claim terminal, watching people go by. 

“Kent honey,” Bitty admonished “the floor is filthy.” 

Kent rolled his head back in mock exasperation and made a show of slowly getting to his feet. 

Jack chuckled “You’re getting weak Kenny. Have you been sticking to your workout regimen? What have you been doing all summer?” 

“Whatever asshole, I’m tired! Plus, you know exactly what I was doing all summer.” He added quietly, swatting Jack’s butt playfully, eliciting a rare Zimmerman smirk-back “But for real guys” Kent continued at normal volume, adjusting his snap-back and rubbing his hands down his face, causing Bitty to flinch remembering that those hands were just on the disgusting airport floor “getting up at 4 AM should not be allowed. And Zimms, you 100% lied to me – I did NOT fall back to sleep on the plane. You guys want coffees? I think I saw a Starbucks back there…” 

“Kent Parson you did not just suggest getting airport Starbucks!” 

Jack and Kent exchanged a look before grinning over at Bitty who now had both arms crossed over his chest in defiance. 

“What’s the matter Bittle? A Starbucks is a Starbucks.” Jack’s smile crinkled the corners of his eyes as Bitty turned his glare to him. How many times had they had this argument before? Jack knew exactly what he was doing. 

“I am not buying into some corporate chain whose coffee is mediocre at BEST when there are so many wonderful small coffee shops that I would rather support. And don’t you chirp me!” Bitty stamped his foot. 

“What? We didn’t say anything!” Kent’s wide grin looked like it was going to break his face. Between that and Jack shaking his head chuckling they didn’t need actual words to chirp Bitty. 

“Harumph!” Bitty pouted and crossed his arms tighter in front of him. 

“C’mon Bits!” Cajoled Kent as he moved in front of Bitty, wrapping his arms around him and stepping forward, rocking the smaller man back just enough to disrupt his balance so he was forced to un-cross his arms and cling to Kent. Kent ran the tip of his nose along the outside of Bitty’s ear, making the him shiver as he whispered “I’ll get you whatever this season’s sugary monstrosity is and I won’t even chirp you for it. And then after today we can go to that little café-bakery place you like anytime you want. I promise.” 

“Okay fine.” Bitty rolled his eyes for good measure before giving in and wrapping his arms around Kent’s neck and giving him one chaste kiss. “Just go. And make sure to ask for whipped cream!” 

Bitty playfully shoved Kent off him, suddenly aware that they were kind of causing a scene. Technically Jack and Kent (along with a bunch of other professional athletes) had been “out” since Jack and Bitty’s infamous Stanley Cup Kiss a few years back, but their poly-relationship wasn’t something they were necessarily trying to broadcast to the entire world. Both of their teams and all of their immediate family knew about the three of them and that was enough for them for now. Bitty tried to calm himself by thinking that not many people would recognize two semi-famous hockey players out of their gear - but three men loving on each other out in public was still enough to turn some heads. Even in Vegas. All the eyes on him still made Bitty feel uncomfortable, like he was a teenager back in Georgia about to get locked in a janitor’s closet. 

Kent seemed unbothered as he got Jack’s order (“Just a black drip please”) and saluted them before making his way back toward the Starbucks, leaving Kit’s carrier at Bitty’s feet, his blue Falconer’s snap-back disappearing into the crowd. 

Bitty turned back to the baggage carousel (which had finally started to move), subconsciously holding his arms in a defensive posture, and casting furtive glances at the people around them. Everyone seemed to have all turned their attention to the rotating bags and away from him. He let out a sigh and was slightly startled by Jack’s arm falling across his shoulders and pulling him close. 

Bitty allowed himself to relax. He reminded himself that he didn’t care what other people thought. Whatever opinions others had about him or his boyfriends was their own problem. He also knew that Jack and Kent would always keep him safe. He snaked his arm back around Jack’s waist. 

Jack rubbed his hand up and down Bitty’s arm “You two are going to have such a great time together.” He said sincerely. 

“Jack! Don’t!” Bitty had to press his face into Jack’s side to stop the sudden tingling in his nose and eyes “You know we’re going to miss you so much!” 

“I know bud. I know. I’m going to miss you too. I always do.” Jack pressed a kiss into the top of Bitty’s head “But I’m excited for you too, eh? I know you guys will have so much fun going out dancing and living it up without this old hockey-robot weighing you down.” 

“Now you stop that you!” It was all Bitty could do to squeeze his eyes shut against the oncoming tears. 

Jack continued “And I know you’ve been looking forward to getting your charity pop-up bakery going again. I think Vegas is such a great place for it, and I think things will really start clicking for you this year. I can feel it.” 

“Jack! Hush! You’re making me cry! Let’s not think about that right now! Let’s think about these next 4 days and how we’re going to spend it together.” 

“Yah, okay.” Jack brought his other arm around to envelop Bitty in a hug “I love you Bits.” 

“Love you too Jack.” 

. . . 

The house was hot. Unbearably hot. Three months sitting in the dessert sun with no one home and the AC off, hot. Thankfully, Kit’s room was on the shady side of the house and wasn’t too bad, especially once they got the portable AC unit going on full blast and were (at long last) able to let her out of her carrier. She immediately hissed and dashed under one of her cat towers, glowering at them all. They laughed and closed her door, making sure her water dish was topped off. 

Even though they started the whole-house AC as soon as they opened the front door, it would still be a while before it could catch up. They dropped off the luggage in their room, started some bedsheets in the washing machine (the smell of 3 months in the hot dusty linen closet was no one’s favorite) and then made their escape to the grocery store. 

As much as Bitty would have loved to just drop down onto the sofa and take a nap, he knew that as soon as any of them started to relax they wouldn’t be able to force themselves back up again, and a grocery run just could not wait until tomorrow. 

“Bits! You got a list for us?” Kent was sprawled in the backseat while Jack drove them to the store. Bitty tapped out a list of ingredients on his phone as he sat curled up in the passenger seat. 

“Mr. Parson, I have a list for ME. Baking supplies and breakfast ingredients, but you guys are in charge of lunches and dinners soooo y’all better figure it out.” Bitty looked back long enough to wink at Kent before going back to his phone. 

“Uhg! I don’t feel like cooking tonight!” Kent put an arm over his face dramatically. 

“We could order out?” 

Bitty and Kent both turned towards Jack “stay on your diet plan” Zimmerman in surprise. 

“Haha! Yes! That’s the spirit Zimms!” Kent clapped his hands together “Well that simplifies this shopping trip!” Kent flopped triumphantly back in his seat. 

Jack and Bitty glanced at each other as if to say “how do we break this to him?” Bitty shrugged his shoulders and left Jack on his own as he went back to his phone. 

“I mean, Kenny… we still have to get food for the REST of the week. There’s still lunches and dinners and snacks for…” 

“Ooh! Snacks!” Kent interrupted excitedly. 

“Healthy ones Kenny.” Jack growled “with plenty of protein.” 

“Oh, and now that I’m thinking about it” Kent continued, ignoring Jack “they’re going to have all those good chilies and peppers out now – can’t get those back in Rhode Island! Maybe tomorrow I’ll make…” 

“Ooh! Will you make that thing? With the sauce!” Bitty was excited now too, remembering one of his favorite dishes that Kent always made for him when they werein the Southwest. 

“Yes sunshine” Kent leaned forward to ruffle Bitty’s hair affectionately “For you, I’ll make the thing with the sauce.” 

“Yay! Thanks honey!” Bitty leaned into the touch. 

“Wait, I’m missing something. What’s the thing with the sauce? What is it really called?” 

“Zimms! You haven’t had my infamous Thing With The Sauce?? Who cares what it’s really called, I’m starting to like this name better.” 

“I don’t think you usually make it when Jack’s in town because it’s kind of spicy, and you know he can’t take spice.” 

“I can too take spice!” 

“Oh my god!” Kent laughed “Do you remember when we went out for Indian food that one time?” 

“Oh lord!” Bitty had tears in his eyes laughing at the memory “I thought he was going to combust! His face was so red!” 

“Whatever” Jack grumbled as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot “You guys suck.” 

“Not yet!” They both chirped back in unison, provoking another outburst of laughter from the two blonds and coaxing a begrudging chuckle from the sullen brunette. 

. . . 

The three of them stuck together as they re-familiarized themselves with the grocery store. It had been 3 months since Parse had been here but even longer for the other two. They chirped each other relentlessly as they wandered up and down the aisles and Bitty’s heart couldn’t help but swell thinking about how much he loved this. He loved when they could all just be together and do normal things. Somehow the impending end of their time together as a triad was throwing it into sharper relief. These were the important things. These were the things that mattered. The laughter. The happiness. The love the three of them shared for each other. He knew it would be hard to remember that once the year got started and they were separated, but Bitty vowed to try to remember. These were the important things. More important than hockey games and YouTube subscribers. He and his boys would outlast all of that stuff. 

Bitty had to brush a tear from his cheek before either of the others saw. 

_Stay in the present._ Jack was trying to act casual as he snuck up behind Kenny to snatch the snap-back off his head and put it on his own. 

_Stay in the present._ Kenny was leaping onto Jack’s back as the taller man tried to escape, reaching around to slap the brim of the hat down over Jack’s eyes. 

_Stay in the present._ Jack was wavering unsteadily back and forth on his feet as he walked with arms outstretched towards Bitty, Kent still clinging to his back laughing like mad. 

“Oh dear lord no. Y’allllll!” 

Bitty tried to wheel the shopping cart in front of him to protect himself but it was too late. He was being bowled over by one large, two-headed, professional hockey playing monster. He put his arms up and braced himself, ready to collide with the hard linoleum floor, but instead was grabbed by four hands and reeled in to a warm embrace, his face peppered with kisses and his hair tousled. 

“Oh for heavens sake! Y’all are just trying to rile me up! Okay! Okay! You got me!” Bitty’s giggling attempts to shove the other two off were finally successful as he straightened himself out and gratefully noted that no one was around to witness that embarrassing display. 

“I don’t know Zimms,” Kent leaned casually against Jack’s side and in one practiced motion smoothed back his cowlick and replaced his re-claimed hat. He looked over at Bitty mischievously “he says we got him... But did we get him enough?” 

“Hmm, fair point Kenny.” Jack considered Bitty with a look of immeasurable fondness. Bitty was sure that his face must be the brightest shade of pink right now “I think we’ll have to readdress that question later on though eh?” 

“Eh.” Kent confirmed with a chirp and a smirk directed toward Bitty who was currently questioning his life choices and concluding that he had made all the right ones. 

“Seriously you two…” 

. . . 

Back at the (now blissfully cool) house the three men separated to attend to different chores. Jack headed up to their room to start unpacking the other two’s clothes for them. Bitty went to the kitchen to get started on a pie for tonight. Kent joined Bitty in the kitchen to help put away some groceries before he ducked out to put the sheets into the drier when he heard the washing machine chime. 

Bitty was happy for the calm and quiet. He never felt quite at home until he was able to bake something, and as he started rolling out the dough, he felt his whole body relax. Truth be told he found he slightly preferred the Providence house to this one. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the proximity to all his close friends, being in the same time zone as his family, the picturesque beauty of Rhode Island, or the fact that it was where the three of them spent the majority of their time together as a triad. 

There were things he liked about living in Vegas too though. He enjoyed the heat – unlike Georgia it was very dry, but he much preferred it over New England’s marrow-sucking frigidly cold winters. He liked getting dressed up and going out on the town with Kent. Jack was right, he was looking forward to going out dancing with their boyfriend. As much as he loved Jack and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, they all knew that the club scene wasn’t his favorite; the times that the three of them did all go out together Bitty spent most of his time worrying about Jack and whether or not he was having an okay time. It was fun to go just he and Kenny and really be able to let loose, plus Kent had a way of making Bitty feel like the center of the universe in a writhing sea of beautiful dancers and he absolutely loved it. 

“Hey babe?” 

Bitty was startled from his reverie when Kent popped his head back into the kitchen. 

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you jump.” Kent’s grin revealed that he wasn’t TOO sorry about it “I was just going to order something for us” he held up his phone to show the Uber Eats app as way of an explanation “You good with Chinese tonight?” 

“Sounds great honey. You know what I like.” 

“That I do.” Kent intoned as he poked around at his phone for a bit. Bitty rolled his eyes and went back to the pie. “Okay! Cool! Ordered! Should be here in like 45 minutes. I’m going to head upstairs and help Zimms with the unpacking. You all good down here?” 

“You’re such a sweetheart. I’m fine. Go help him. Make sure he doesn’t wrinkle any of my good shirts. Oh, and… _o_ _h my._ ” 

Bitty was startled for a second time as Kent wrapped his arms around the smaller man from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder to see what Bitty was up to. 

“Hi Kenny.” Bitty leaned back into the embrace. 

“Hey sunshine.” Kent nuzzled into the crook of Bitty’s neck. “What are you making for us tonight?” 

“Mmm strawberry rhubarb.” Bitty all but whispered, letting his eyes flutter closed, enjoying unhurried closeness as they slowly rocked back and forth. 

“Sounds perfect. Just like you.” Kent pressed his lips to the soft skin behind Bitty’s ear. 

Bitty shivered. “You charmer” he sighed. 

Kent gently pulled at Bitty’s earlobe with his teeth and quietly growled “I like your apron.” 

Bitty’s eyes flew open. He wasn’t sure if that was a chirp or what. There was absolutely nothing special about the blue and white apron that his Moo Maw had given him for Christmas years ago, but from the brief yet salacious comments that he heard from Jack and Kent about it every now and again he was beginning to think it might be something that they discussed during intimate moments between the two of them. 

Before Bitty could force the issue, Kent had pressed a final kiss into Bitty’s hair and detached himself, heading up to the room to help Jack with their mountain of clothing. 

Bitty went back to his pie. Cutting the long stalks of rhubarb was always very satisfying to him, as was seeing the beautiful way the chunks of the variegated colored vegetable jumbled up and came together into one aesthetically pleasing whole as he tossed them in a bowl with sugar and lemon juice. It made him think of him and his boys. A little sweet, a little sour, a jumble of personalities that when mixed together made the perfect combination. 

While he was finishing the pie filling, Bitty couldn’t help but listen to the muffled sounds of Jack and Kent “working together” upstairs. He couldn’t hear the specifics through the floorboards, but he could get the gist of what was going on. He shook his head smiling, if anyone could turn putting laundry away into a highly competitive contact sport it was those two. He could just imagine the chirps and good-natured bickering over whatever injustice the other had wrought in the context of the increasingly convoluted rules of the game they must be making up. 

There was a brief pause in the noise, immediately followed by a gale of laughter from Kent. Bitty wondered what that could be about. Kent’s laughter was replaced by some muffled questioning-sounds from Jack. There was then an unmistakable “Ta-Da!” from Kent followed by a low murmur from Jack and a sound that Bitty knew well: that of two large bodies collapsing onto the bed. 

“Boys!” Bitty yelled from the kitchen where he was just putting the final touches on his pie “There are no sheets on that bed!” 

Bitty strained to hear if they were heeding his warning and moving their activities to some other (more cleanable) location as he bent to put the pie in the oven. He heard no change in the situation upstairs. 

Bitty sighed and wiped his hands on a dishtowel before moving out of the kitchen to holler up the stairs. 

“Jack! Kenny! There is seriously just 30 minutes left on the dryer! Couldn’t y’all wait?” 

At the sound of a low moan coming from Kent, Bitty knew that they either didn’t hear him or were choosing to ignore him. He stomped up the stairs and into their room. 

As Bitty entered the room he gasped. There were so many things going on that it was hard to tell which had shocked him the most. First, there was the laundry all over the room – Bitty wondered when “put it away” had morphed into “fling it around”. Then, there was the sight of the men on the bed. Certainly, seeing his two boyfriends roughly making out with each other was not a new thing, despite the butterflies he still felt every time he did, but the way Jack had Kent trapped underneath him – Jack’s body was forming the most erotic-looking arch as he wedged his knee into the apex of Kent’s legs, using one hand to hold the smaller man’s wrists over his head while he brought the other down to palm the front of his jeans - had Bitty immediately aroused. Jack was not usually one to be so dominating in bed, but seeing this side of him now was certainly doing things for Bitty. Kent too by the sound of it. 

The final and most surprising thing that caught his eye was the pair of bright purple underwear that adorned Jack’s head. BITTY’S bright purple underwear to be exact. A second later, as Jack moved to suck a mark into Kent’s neck Bitty noticed that Kent had the hood of Bitty’s puck bunny Halloween costume draped over his head. The scene was completely next-level ridiculous. 

Bitty collected himself “Ahem! Would y’all kindly refrain from getting sex-juices all over the mattress? Lord knows I don’t want to spend our first night here steam-cleaning that beast. Again.” 

Jack was clearly too lost in his administrations to Kent’s neck to acknowledge Bitty, but Kent slowly turned his head and opened his eyes to look at him. Bitty felt all his blood rush to his groin as Kent intensely eyed him up and down, his gaze dark and heavy from what Jack was doing to him. 

When Kent’s stare rested on Bitty’s torso he arched his body up to break Jack’s firm hold on him, gasping “Zimmmms… He’s wearing it… I told you… that fucking apron!” 

At this Jack finally looked up. Now Bitty had two sets of hungry eyes on him. He had to reach back and find the door jamb to keep his knees from buckling. Bitty thought he might have lost it entirely if it weren’t for the ridiculousness of the purple underwear still stretched over the top of Jack’s head. The bunny ears were another thing – that was fucking sexy and he could see now why his first two sets of that costume had been so utterly destroyed. 

As Bitty stood frozen in place as the other two turned to look at each other with matching grins full of mischief and desire before rolling off the bed and coming for Bitty. 

“Oh no no! Not again! Y’allll!” 

Before he knew it he was pinned up against the wall by his two handsome and extremely aroused NHL-playing boyfriends. His feet dangling as they both used a shoulder under one of his arms to hold him up. They formed a tight triangle of heavy breathing and hungry looks. 

“Y’all are menaces! You know some poor unassuming delivery driver is going to be here with our food in like 15 minutes?” 

Jack leaned in to start kissing Bitty’s neck as Kent brushed his own hair back with his free arm and in so-doing pushed the bunny-eared costume off his head “We can be quick.” He said confidently. Jack hummed his agreement, the vibration against his neck sending shivers of excitement through Bitty’s body. 

Kent leaned in to exchange a passionate kiss with Bitty as Jack continued kissing marks into his neck and collarbone. Kent pulled away all too soon, leaving Bitty hanging there with his eyes closed and his lips parted and swollen, waiting for more. 

Bitty opened his eyes and smiled “Shower?” 

Kent grinned wickedly as Jack disengaged from Bitty’s neck to press one forceful kiss onto his mouth. “Shower.” They both agreed before Jack flipped Bitty over his shoulder and followed Kent into the bathroom. Bitty laughed and reached up to take the underwear off Jack’s head and fling it back into the bedroom before the door closed behind them. 

. . . 

Some time later Bitty’s apron hung dripping in the bathroom while the three of them were cozied up on the couch, warm and satisfied. Empty takeout boxes littered the coffee table as Jack scrolled through Netflix looking for something else to watch, Bitty looked through the box of fingernail polish that he had left in Vegas last Winter, and Kent regaled them with the story of the poor delivery guy’s face when he had opened the door to get the food. 

“And I heard him ringing the bell again but I couldn’t find any of the damn normal-sized towels, and I couldn’t ask you because you two were still busy you know… so I rushed down there with just a little half-towel, barely long enough to wrap around my waist and showing off an ample amount of thigh…” 

Bitty scoffed as Kent suggestively ran a hand up his own boxer-clad thigh. 

Kent continued “And the guy’s face! Haha! Oh my god! So there I am dripping wet and barely decent, and all you could hear is ‘Ooh! Jah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ack!’ coming from upstairs!” 

Jack barked out a laugh while Bitty hid his violently blushing face in his hands “Kent Parson please tell me you gave that poor man a generous tip.” 

“’Course I did Bits! I’m not a complete asshole… You doing your toenails up?” he said nodding to the box on Bitty’s lap.” 

“Was thinkin’ ‘bout it. I’m pretty tired, but I found the box when I was looking for those towels… It’s been a while since I painted ‘em.” 

“Will you do mine too?” Jack surprised them both. 

Bitty smiled “’Course honey! Any color catching your eye?” 

“Naw, you can choose.” Jack casually went back to his Netflix-scroll. 

“Well now you definitely need to do mine too Bitty!” 

“Sure thing sweetheart! Ooh, I think I found the perfect color.” Bitty triumphantly held up a bottle that was the exact same shade of purple as the underwear that had previously adorned Jack’s head. 

The other men laughed, Jack a little sheepishly. 

“You know…” Jack started looking even more adorably sheepish “maybe when I get back to Providence, when you guys re-paint, let me know what color and I’ll do the same.” 

“Oh my god honey!” Bitty threw his arms around Jack’s neck, disrupting the box on his lap “I love that idea!” 

. . . 

They finally got into bed much later than they had intended to that night. Jack crawled into the middle and fell asleep immediately as the other two curled up on either side of him. Bitty rested a hand on Jack’s chest, feeling the slow rise and fall of his breathing. He looked up at his face, sharp features relaxed and beautiful in the soft light from outside the window. His heart hurt. He was going to miss Jack. He always worried about both of his boys when either of them was alone, he knew they were grown men and could take care of themselves, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. 

Bitty felt Kent’s long fingers fold over his on top of Jack’s chest and looked over at the other man. They shared a sad smile over their sleeping boyfriend. Kent was going to miss Jack too, and it would be even longer until he would get more than a day or two with him. 

Bitty flipped their hands so that Kent’s was pressed into Jack’s skin as Bitty ran his fingers up and down the back of Kent’s strong forearm. These next few days with Jack were going to be fun, and then hockey would start, and life would find a new rhythm. It always did. It was never easy, but Bitty wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Question for you! Right now it’s Feb 15, 2021, and after the initial bunch of kudos right after I published this it’s has barely had any traffic (which I expected and am not in any way upset about) but now all of a sudden people are reading it again... would you please slake my curiosity by letting me know how you came across this silly little fic? Was it linked somewhere? Were you filtering on specific tags? Are you attempting to read ALL of the PBJ fics?  
> Please tell me!


End file.
